iNeed you
by kzone07
Summary: Is it right to hide something to someone about what you feel?...cause maybe somehow...that someone might be gone in just a small glimpse... note...this is a Creddie fic...
1. Chapter 1

**Helllooooo!!!....New year...new story...haha...**

**anyways this is a creddie fic...I know there's not much Creddie fans here but I still made this....cause I know....somewhere around the globe is someone just like me...  
**

**a Co-Creddie fan...LOL...**

**any who...please give reviews...**

**R&R  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

Everything is done. The show has ended, everything we worked on is finished…We gather here in the middle of the studio to take our bow and to let the people applause a job well done…Our smile faded when the camera went off and tears started to roll in our eyes and realize how much we've changed and how much we've grown for the past years we've shared…But it has to end, to step into a new phase of reality in life… But we should never forget the past that molded us into who we are and what we are right now…

"And were off!!" yelled by a young man who was holding a camera wearing a blue and white striped shirt and was looking at the two girls in front of him.

"I guess it's done" told by a young brunette girl who was about to get food in the table.

"Yeah…It's done! The final episode of iCarly" said by a blacked haired girl who was about to cry when someone called out from below and said "Freddie, Sam, Carly…Dinners ready!"

"Yeah we'll be right there" Freddie was already pushing the down button.

The three got into the elevator but as the ride the elevator either of the three spoke because maybe, they are unsure of the things that might happen the following day.

But the silence was shattered like a glass when they heard an explosion from downstairs and as they got out they saw smoke all over the place and Carly shouted "call the fire department!!"

"I'm getting to it…as soon as I get myself out of this puffy, coughy, black smoke!!" a voice from nowhere screamed "And for the meantime go downstairs, and stay in the lobby!!" and after hearing the instruction the three came running downstairs and saw firemen rushing to the building

.

"What ere you doing here??" shouted by a man with a messy hair and a huge mole in his face.

"Were from the fire department"

"So??"

"There was a reported fire here…and we need to look at all your rooms"

"Fine!!" cried by the man with a humongous mole in his face.

"Alright...Go and search!" the firemen went running up the stairs and were shouting "People please evacuate the building immediately" and everyone in the building went running down the exit while the three stands and smirked at the people who were running outside with only bathrobes covering there body.

"Wait…That one was wearing red polkas" Sam was pointing at a guy who was wearing and underwear full of huge red dots and has no covering in his body.

"That was good Sam" Carly was laughing hard

"Yeah that was good!"

"Alright the dweeb spoke...sadness people…"Sam said while she pouts her mouth

"Why do you always pick on me!?" Freddie looked at Sam

"That's my purpose"

"What?!"

"Alright…enough before you two kill each other" Carly stepped in between Sam and Freddie, When the firefighters came down and said "Its all clear…just a little explosion and some smoke, Everyone can go back to there rooms"

The people rushed to their rooms and the firemen left while Freddie, Sam, Carly went upstairs and saw Spencer covered in smoke.

"Are you alright Spencer?"

"Oh…I'm alright kiddo" Spencer was wiping his eyes "Oh…hi Sam and Freddie"

""Hi!" Freddie and Sam greeted.

"So? When will dinner be ready? Spence?"

"How bout we go get some pizzas? Its my treat?"

"Alright that sound good and its free…So why not…" Sam looked inside the oven and saw a burned ham.

"Alright…let's go!" Freddie opened the door and Carly, Sam, and Spencer followed

(After the dinner they all came back to the Shay's apartment)

"Alright…I'll just go in and get that burned caked out off there…and by the way Carly, before you sleep, check your bags, alright?"

"Sure Spence…"

Spencer got inside the room and after the door was closed the smile on the three faded and they look at each other.

"So? Goodnight?" Sam yawned

"Yeah" Freddie and Sam were about to leave when Carly grabbed both of them and hugged them.

"Carly are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…I just don't know when I'll be hugging you like that again"

""Come on Carls...Its not like were never going to see each other again…" Sam was tapping Carly's shoulder.

"I agree with Sam…I mean its just college…It's like something's going to happen"

"Your right Freddie…I mean what could possibly go wrong…"after what Carly said, Sam spoke "well…Alright, we've agreed on one thing…So, I'll go now…my mom's going to look for me…and I haven't packed my bags yet…so yeah…and goodnight" Sam waved good bye and the two watch Sam leave the hall.

There was a moment of silence between the two but then Freddie spoke "Well…here I got you something" Freddie get something from his pocket and gave it to Calry.

"What is this?"

"Well…you got to open it first before you know what's inside"

"Alright" Carly opened it and saw a necklace with two heart pendant that connects with each other and said "Freddie thanks!' and she gave Freddie a hug that caught him out off guard and the only words that came out to his mouth was "uh…that's nothing"

"Nothing? Freddie, this is so beautiful and expensive" and she gave Freddie another hug

"Well…I mean its Sam's Idea"

"Sam?'

"Yeah, She told me about that necklace you kept looking at that store and how much you love to have it" Freddie was scratching is head awkwardly while Carly looked at the necklace.

Carly looked at Freddie and said "thanks so much Freddie" and she gave Freddie another hug

"Your Welcome" and then for a few second Carly and Freddie looked at each other, that there was like something in those stares of the two that are totally different but that moment faded when Freddie's mom, Mrs. Benson called out Freddie to get inside

"Hi Mrs. Benson"

"Good evening Carly…but its getting really late and Freddie isn't done packing his First Aid Luggage"

"Was that supposed to be Kit? Firs Aid Kit?"

"Well you know…kits are for babies and you know there are a lot of sharp objects in school" Mrs. Benson was pinching Freddie's face

"Mom!" Freddie pulled off to his mom and was rubbing his cheeks so hard

"Oh…sorry honey bunny"

"Mom"

"I'm sorry…but it's just that your growing up" Freddie mom has teary eyes

"Mom come on" Freddie was looking at his mom to Carly and back to his mom

"Oh…right….I'll just leave you two alone but don't be too long Mr. Fredward Benson" Freddie's mom was wiping her eyes and went inside the Benson's Apartment

"Well…your mom's kind of…"before Carly could finish Freddie cut off

"Scared fir me to grow up…and go to college?

"Yeah…well I guess your mom want to spend a little time with you and I'm still not finish packing …and its really getting late…"

"You're Right"

"Well…I'll just see you tomorrow"

"Goodnight"

"Night" and they both hugged each other and waved there goodbyes and both went inside with the same thought

"How will I survive college?"

* * *

**what do yout think?...**

**Give reviews...:)**

**PEACE OUT! **


	2. Chapter 0ne

**This is Chapter one....Please give reviews...Good or Bad...what ever it is...I'll take it...I'm open for a little bit criticism...but please be nice...:)**

**hope you enjoy!...**

**R&R  
**

* * *

Spencer was cooking pancakes when the doorbell rings and Spencer yelled "Come in"

While he was mixing the butter and milk.

"Morning Spencer!" Sam walked in the kitchen and she smelled something and asked "What's cooking Spencer?"

"Oh…uber-special double chocolate chips pancake…which I call USDCCP"

"Weird to call a pancake like that...but I guess I don't care cause my stomach is craving that pancakes of yours" and after this Spencer noticed Sam was rubbing her stomach…

"Sure…grab seat and have a ride to the chocolate roller coaster of your life" Spencer gave Sam some pancakes and after a few second's Sam's mouth full is already fukll of pancakes, when the doorbell buzzed again…

"Come on in Freddo!"

Freddie got inside and said "How'd you know that it was me on the door?"

"Well.."Spencer looked at Freddie and continued "You were the only person I would expect this early morning and your mom too…"

Freddie got curios and said "My mom?"

"Yeah…she seldom sees me and checked the screw on the door…"

"My mom…Checking door screw?...What for?"

"Well she thinks that you might get squish when there are lose screws and the door might fall unto you when you pick Carly up for school…"

And after what Spencer said Sam interrupted and said "Spence…I'd give you $10 for a picture of Freddie getting squished by the door…"and after what Sam said she gave it a huge laugh that got Freddie annoyed and said "Oh…Sam you're here, early in the morning, what a stupid luck!" and after what Freddie said Freddie gave Sam a daring look and Sam said angrily "What did you say Dork?!" and after this Sam got a fork and was ready to charge Freddie with a fork…

"Wait…what are you doing?!...I was just joking…ahhh!!!' Freddie started to run while Sam was following him with a fork in her hand but Carly came in the room and saw the the chasing between Sam and Freddie that Carly shouted "Stop it!" and after this Sam and Freddie both looked at Carly…

"Come on guys…its early in the morning?"

Freddie screamed and hid behind Carly's back and said "Sam's going to kill me!!!"

And then after that Carly looked at Sam and said "Sam?!"

Sam looked at Carly and said defensively "What?!...I'm just trying to poke some holes on Freddie…you know to let the dork gas out off him…"

"Please stop this alright?"

Freddie looked at Carly and said "Alright…"

And Carly nods at Freddie and after that she looked directly at Sam and Sam said "Fine…But remember this day dweeb"

"Alright…At least now you two are at peace" And looked away from the two and went to the kitchen and asked "So...What's for breakfast?"

Sam looked guilty and said "Well Spencer cooked a some delicious pancakes" Sam was giving her explination when Carly cut of "Then where those delicious pancakes you are talking about?"

"Well I was supposed to leave the half of those pancakes…but unfortunately Freddie came in and my life started to flush down the hole…So decided to eat it all up..."and Sam gave a smile and continued "You know to lighten things up…So overall its Freddie's fault" and after what Sam said she gave Freddie a quick glare and said "Shame on you Freddie!"

"What?...I didn't do anything"

"Oh really?...then why'd you eat all of Carly's pancakes?"

"What?" and Freddie looked at Carly who was waiting for his explanation and continued "Look I just came in here…and just you said you ate it all up cause you saw me… and you tried to kill me with that fork"

"At least I just tried…you want me to do it in actual?"

Carly got annoyed of the two and said "Sam?!...Freddie?!...enough!...Look I'm just going to drink milk…"and Carly got a glass of milk when Spencer came in to the room and said "Carly!...already awake?!"

Carly was startled of Spencer that she poured her milk all over the counter and said "Apparently…I'm…thank you for waking me up Spencer"

"So?...Sam and Freddie…wherewhere are your bags?"

"There already downstairs" Freddie answered

"Alright now…then I think…were already to go"

Carly was quite surprised that it was too early for them to go and said "What?"

"Yep…The Cars are already downstairs…come on…" Spencer opened and went downstairs while the three look at each other and Carly said "Well I don't want you guys to be late for your first day at college"

Sam sighed and said "yeah…and we don't want you to be late for your plane" and after what Sam said Carly gave a fake smile and Freddie went out and he and Sam went downstairs and while Carly was left she had a little time to say goodbye to the best home she ever had and when Carly was about to close she said in a low tone of voice _"When Will I ever come back?"_

When she came downstairs to the lobby she saw Freddie putting his bags in the back of the car while her mom talks unstoppable about sharp objects in college while Freddie grunts when her mom mention about his tick lotion an bubble bath…and on the other hand Sam was standing on one corner while she eats her burrito and Calry came near her and said "Hey…your Finish with your bags?"

"Well…Kind of…but I'll do that later" and she gave his buriot another bite and Carly said "Well…here I got you something…" and Carly gave Sam a small box while she tries to hold her tears back and Sam asked "What's this?"

"just a little something for my best friend…well open it…"

"Alright...Alright…I'll open it…"

"Fine..but come on..."

"Okay…I'm opening it now" Sam opened it and saw a bracelet with three hearts that has Carly,

Her and Freddie's face and three hearts that says _"BFF'S 4EVER!"_

"So?...what do you think?" and after what Carly said she noticed that Sam was crying and asked "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…"Sam was trying to wipe her tears and she asked again "Your crying?...how can that be alright?"

Sam looked at Carly and and said "No I'm not…It's just that…why should Freddie's face be here in this bracelet?"

"Because his our Best friend…and the only guy who would stuck up to us when things aren't going well"

Sam was trying to fix herself up when she said "Fine…I mean I'd be with him for four years…"

Carly looked at Sam and said "Yeah…But promise me that that you will never ever try to trade that bracelet with some famous bnand concerts…promise?"

"I promise…" and after this both girl hugged each other and Freddie went over to the two girls and said "I would surely miss this days"

Both Girls look at Freddi and Sam said "yeah right Freddork!"…and Sam lelt and tripped Freddie

"When will she be nice to me?"

You'll see…"and Carly Cave Freddie a little smile and Freddie asked "When?"

"Well…I don't know…But we hope she will" and both of them look at Sam who was shouting at her luggages because it won't fit in the back of the car and Freddie got a terrified look and said "I hoped so…"

"Anyway…Here" and Carly gave Freddie the same box she gave Sam and Freddie asked "What's this?"

"Open It"

"Alright" and after opening Freddie saw a blue braclet and said "Thanks…but wht hearts?"

Carly got a little shy and said "I know its kind of Girly but…"Freddie cuts off and said "It's alright…it kindda cute too…"

"So?...you'll wear it?" a huge smile was drawn of Carly's face and was looking directly at Freddie and Freddie said "Maybe…Probably…but sure why not" and Freddie put ojn the bracelet and Carly said "Yey!" and Carly hugged Freddie and Sam came up and said "Aww…the Dork dream had finally come true…" and after hearing this Freddie pulled of and said "Do you really have to ruin everything for me?"

And Sam gave Freddie a nasty look and said "I guess yes that is my job"

"What?"

"Hey…you should be thankful…I do it for free…you know what…you should pay…Like Gibby…cause you know tis hard to make someone's lives miserable"

"Pay you?...are that Crazy?"

"Call me Crazy but I think I am…but because you're you're a dweeb,dork, and very unknownto any social life…then…I will do it free…I love seeing you cry on the floor"

But Carly got annoyed and said "You two already said that your going to stop fighting…so stop it!"

Both Sam and Freddie stop there rumble and Freddie said "Fine…I'll just leave" and Freddie left and gave Sam a nasty look and Carly said looking at Sam ""You should be nicer to him"

"What?...you heard me its my job…"

"Well Im just worried"

"Worried about what?"

"Well…I don't know…maybe when one day I come back I would see Freddie lying on the floor"

"So?...maybe his just sleeping or drunk…my mom does that…"

"No…I mean the other way around"

"Oh…right…Fine I won't kill him…but I tell you Carly if he ever tries to get to my nerves…well well you don't know what precautionary measures I take…"

Carly Flicked Sam on her forehead and said "Sam!"

Sam was rubbing her forehead and she said "What?...Fine…I promise" and while the two where having there little conversation Spencer both called them and said "5 minutes guys!" and after what Spencer said the two both went to Freddie and Freddie got scared and asked "What are you doing here?" Freddie was about to run when Sam caught his collar and she said "I won't do anything to you"

Freddie look at Calry and said "Carly help"

Carly gave a smile and said "She's telling the truth Freddie"

"Alright I believe Carly but…"before he finishes what he is supposed to say he ran behind Carly and said "ny mom didn't raise any fool"

"Why you?" Sam Grabbed Freddie's collar and was about to punch him but Caly stopped her and said "Sam?!"

"Fine…Here you go" and Sam put down Freddie and Freddie gave Carly a questionable look but before Freddie could ask Spencer yelled and said "Come on guys say your good byes"

"Well this is it…" and Sam gave a sighand acarly looked at her and said "It's going to be fine"

"We hoped" Freddie gave Carly a tap on his back and Carly smiled but notice something about Sam…"Sam…you're crying"

"Well…yes I am" And Sam hugged Carly and pulled off and said "Alright…that's enough crying"

"Carly sighed and said "Well I guess this is where everything is going…" Carly had teary eyes and Spencer said "Well…you two would be late andme and Carly would also be late for ouyr plane"

Sam Hugged Carly and said "Well…Carly just remember take good care of yourself and don't forgetabout us…alright?"

"Promise…But also promise me that you two won't forget me and kill each other…alright?"

Both Freddie and Sam said "We won't"

"Alright…you'll be late for your plane" Sam walked to Carly's Cab but before Carly could follow Sam Freddie grabbed her hand and said "I'll miss you"

Carly looked curios and said "Freddie?"

"Look Carly I know my dreams of you and me will nbever be real but…" But before Freddie could say anything else Carly cut off and said "Freddie…Don't say that…"

"No…I already know its not for reality…but I want you to know…"Freddie hugged Carly and whispered "I'll always be there for you…even though I'm not the one…" and Freddie pulled of and looked at Carly who was a little bit crying and said "I know" and she wipes her tears off her cheeks and the two walked to there cars that was parked outside and they said there final goodbyes…

"Sam…Freddie…thatnks for everything"and Spencer gave the two a hugged and went inside the Car…

"Well…Bye Carly…"Sam gave Carly a hugged while Freddie just look at her and said "Bye" and Carly hugged her and said "Take care of yourself and Sam…" he pulled off and said 'Yeah…sure…" and Carly went inside the Car and before the Car left rain started to pour which cause Freddie and Sam to go run to there cars and before they knew the Car where Carly was in already left so the two decided to go and face the obstacle ahead of them….

* * *

**It's quite long...But I hope you liked it...**

**please review...**

**(",)  
**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hi!!..Sorry for the long wait...here is Chapter 2 of my story...**

**I would like to dedicate this to a good friend I-TsarevichAlexei13, Meowmie and to all those people who have read my stories...  
**

**Thanks Guys...**

**anyway...hope you all give reviews...**

**Don't Forget to R&R  
**

* * *

The rained poured heavily while Carly looked outside her window and Spencer asked "You alright Kiddo?"

Carly look at Spencer and said "Yeah I'm Alright"

"Well I don't see that Yeah I'm Alright Face on you" and after what Spencer said he tickled Carly and she laughed and said "Stop it Spencer"

"Alright…I'll stop…but I know something's bothering you" Spencer looked serious and Carly nodded and Spencer asked "So…What's bothering my little sister?"

Carly straitened her sit and asked "Are we really going to Europe?"

"Carly I've told you about this…and I'm not going to change my mind…and plus you know that this Job they offered me there is my life long dream"

"I know Spencer…but how am I going to fit in?"

"You're a Shay…Shay's fit in at everything…"

"I know…"and she gave Spencer a fake smile and continued "But it's hard to be in a new country, new people, and new culture"

"You'll just get used to it and maybe find some good friends like Freddie and Sam…" and after what Spencer said Carly looked back at the window and remembered her two best Friends…and thought to herself _"We should be rehearsing for iCalry today"_

On the other hand Sam and Freddie were already at St. Bridget College and were getting themselves settled when Sam yelled "Freddie come on!...your so slow" Sam was standing in the entrance of there school while Freddie carries all their bags and Freddie said while he catches his breath "If you could at least help me carry this bag…I think it would be a little bit more faster...You know…Less talk more carrying?"

Sam walked over to Freddie and said "Are you telling me to carry my heavy bags?"

Freddie put down the bags in his hands and said "Well…yeah…of course…what do you think?"

"Why you little skunk…" and before Sam could finish what she was saying, a tall guy in blue shirts with a white Jacket came over to them and said "Hey Sam…Sup Freddie!"

"Wow!" Sam said exaggeratedly and looked back at the tall guy in front of her and the tall guy replied "Yes…wow…" the tall guy laughed and continued "So how's summer?...I heard Carly moved to Europe…such a bummer right?"

Freddie asked in surprise "Bummer...Yeah…Gibby is that you?" and he walked around him

"I know…People have been asking me that question since I got here…"

"Well that question is a mystery if you don't answer them?"Freddie asked while Sam's eyes were still glued on Gibby who was little bit uneasy about it because he was unsure whether Sam's going to give him another of her best known wedgy which is the Mexican style wedgy or Sam was just surprise on how he had changed but Gibby didn't think of that much because he still have to answer Freddie back…

And Freddie was already shaking Gibby's shoulder and said "Gibby?!"

"Oh…Right…Uhm…"Gibby still couldn't speak because of Sam's strange behavior and Freddie noticed it so he decided to flick Sam in her forehead and surprisingly Sam came back to realty and shrugged herself and asked enthusiastically "Yeah…What happened to you Gibby?"

"Sam!?...Yeah…about this…you know Summer camp…" and before he could finish what he has to say Gibby fixed his jacket and continued "You know my Dad's in the army right?" and after that Freddie and Sam nodded at the same time and Gibby continued "Well my Dad thinks that since I'm going to college…and he would really be proud if ever I get in to a football team…so…he decided to train me in one of there Camps…You know to get me in shape…" Gibby was trying to show his upper arm muscle while he laughed…

"Well…you really did get in shape…like a hottie…" Sam was almost drooling in her shirt while Gibby laughed and said "Thanks…"

But Freddie interrupted and said "Well…" Freddie looked at Sam and continued ""Gibby…uh…Did you get in the football team?"

"Well…If I didn't …then, I wouldn't be wearing this awesome red and white jacket" Gibby was showing off his jacket and said "Well...Actually Freddie…we would be needing some other team members…" and Gibby had a smile on his face and Freddie said "You wan me to join the football team?"

"Well…if you're interested then you can join…"

"You know me…I'm a techy geek…and the only sport I know is fencing…" Freddie was trying to explain his side when Gibby interrupted "Come on Freddie…I mean…Look at me…when were in highs cool I wasn't any jock or something…I was just plain old Gibby…You, Sam, Carly and the bullies are the only ones who knows that I exist…and not even a girl would talk to me…But now…Look at those Girls over there…they're checking me out Fredster…" and Gibby was pointing at the girls in the motorcycle…

And again Sam interrupted and she said "I agree with those Girls…You're worth checking out…"

"Sam?!"Freddie was looking very disgusted of how Sam was acting that Sam asked annoyingly "What?!" Sam was also getting annoyed by how Freddie was acting that she tried hitting Freddie in the head but luckily Freddie dodge it with his Hand and he gave Sam was glare and said quickly at Gibby "Fine…I'll join the team.."

"Sure...Cool...Then I'll just call you…" and after this Gibby left and went over the two girls she saw and he waved goodbye to both Sam and Freddie…

And after Gibby left Sam said "Are you insane?" Sam was trying to get Freddie's attention but Freddie didn't mind answering her question but instead Freddie got her bags and said "Let's go…The dorm monitor might be checking our dorm rooms now…and we don't want to be late...for that…" and Freddie grabbed both of his and Sam's bag and started to walk and Sam just followed him without any word…

--------------------------------------

Back to Carly…She was already on the plane sitting next to the window and beside her was Spencer who was listening to the music in his headphones when a flight attendant came over to Carly and asked "Do you need something Miss?"

Carly look at the stewardess in front of her and said "No…but Thank you…" and after that the plane attendant nodded and and went to the next sit behind her and Spencer and Carly looked Back at the window and she saw a huge body of water and realize that she wasn't at Seattle anymore and the only thing she could do is sigh heavily and she closed her eyes thinking that when she opens her eyes…this will be just a dream…and nothing more that just a dream…

* * *

**well you can see that this is about Gibby's tansformation...LOL...and I can tell..Gibby would be having a big role in this story...haha...**

**c:**

**R&R**

** PEACE OUT!  
**


	4. Chapter Three

**Well...long time no update...I'm sorry guys...I have been in a very long hiatus...but I'm back...and yes...I'm still alive...LOL...**

**here is Chapter 3...hope you like it...**

**R&R  
**

* * *

Sam was already in front of her room and before she could open the door she heard girls giggling inside and the only thing that she could hope for was that _"This shouldn't be cheerleaders or mean girl cuse if it is I'm going to strangle myself with the help of Freddie" _ and after this Sam took a deep breath and opened the door and was surprised when she saw the two girls wearing plain shirts and they're not holding pompoms or wearing ten layers of make-up which was a good sign for Sam and she was happy that she saw two simple girls that reminded her of Carly and then she started to swim to her thoughts not knowing that her two roommates where staring at her with a very weird expression that the girl in the pink shirt said "Hey….you must be our new room mate…"

Then both the girls stands up and introduces themselves, the first one that was wearing the pink shirt introduced herself and said "Hi…I'm Ashley…I'm from Arizona and this is Jenny she's from Denver" and after this the girl in the blue top waved her hand and gave Sam a welcoming smile and Ashley continued "You can call her Jen…so uhm…you look Familiar…have we ever meet before?"

Sam moved one step forward and said "I'm Sam…I was born in a bus but I live here in Seattle" and after this Sam look at both girls and noticed that both of them had a huge smile on there face and Ashley said "Your Sam from iCarly…its such an honor…"

Sam was surprised and didn't even know that iCarly had a huge impact not just in Seattle but maybe around the globe…and she gave both girls a smile and said "Well…thank you" and both girls helped her get settled in when jenny smelled something and she asked "Is it just me or does any of you two smell beef jerky" and the three looked at each other and after this Sam said in a guilty tone "Well…you know…I don't want to get hungry during the trip so I bought some of it" and she smiled sheepishly and opened her bag full of beef jerky and jenny said "Well…then we don't want it to be rotten..Right?" and she gave Sam a smile and Sam said "I didn't expect girls like you would like these thin strips of beef and fat"

Both girls look at each other with a smile and said "Who doesn't love jerkies"

"Well then dig in" and the three girls shared the bag full of jerkies….

While Sam was having the best time of her life Carly on the other hand was having a hard time getting herself into her new school. Carly knew that college is much more tougher than middle school and by tougher she means, No Spencer to guide her, No Sam to make her do all the work, put her into trouble and be there for her no matter what, No Freddie to be with her through thick and thin and do some sort of antics just for her to like him, and iCarly, The only thing that gets her mind off school but what can she do…She gotta to go college….and right now Carly's situation gets tougher and tougher by the second….Loads of research papers to be done and submitted…tons of books to be read for upcoming test…and the loneliness that covers her from head to toe cause she misses the two best people in her life Sam and Freddie…

Carly Just got out of her Class and went straight to her dorm room and opened her laptop and when she checked her email she saw something she had wished for the past few lonely days an email from Sam and she reads it…

Carly!,

Hey Carls!...How's it been there in Europe?...how's the school and everything? and I heard Spencer is getting a lot of attention in his sculpture there…I saw him in the news last night……haha…and by the way if you ask me were fine. Me and Freddie are getting pretty well along with each other….and I haven't killed him yet…haha…just joking…anyway Speaking of Freddie…I have a lot of things to tell you about our techy producer….wanna know?...I thought you wouldn't say yes…okay so Freddie's been through a lot of Changes but don't fret the Freddie we know is still him…but about his social life…it kinda change…and let's start by being the hottest dude in the whole school!...I mean his totally popular and every girl in school just want to be his girlfriend and speaking of Girlfriends our one hot techy producer had catch his little girlfriend here in the Campus…though I hate her to death…haha…but I know….Its so unbelievable but you have to believe it I saw it with my two own eyes and heard it with my two own ears and Freddie did make a good practice on hi little dollies….haha…

Well…Its already time to go I'd be late for Class….and I'll tell you a lot of things to but I have to go….you know I did change too….*smiles*…well I'll get back to you soon…I miss you so much!....chow!

Sam

And after reading Sam's email she looked blankly on the screen and was still a little bit surprise of what she had read, She asked herself "Why am I feeling this way…I mean its Freddie…His my best Friend…why would I be jealous of her girlfriend….I haven't even met her yet "but her thoughts fades when another email popped up to her screen and it came form someone she didn't expect a good friend back form Seattle…

Carly,

Hey its me Gibby…Remember?....so how's it been there in Europe…I heard a lot of things have change since the last web show of iCarly…But anyways my parents bought me a house (Isn't that cool) but I still leave here in my dorm..I mean I'm still in college right? …anyway…I decided to throw a little get together party…for us alumni of Ridgeway Junior high…its going to be awesome…so I'm looking forward to seeing you this coming spring break…I'll just send you some little details from the party…See you there…

Gibby

Carly had a smile on her face after reading the email from Gibby she didn't expect to hear such good news from a very unexpected person and because of that she was feeling a little bit happy but another email came in to her and she read it

Calrs!,

So…I should have sent you the address to my place but Sam said that she and Freddie would be the one who would pick you up in the airport…so just send me the date when will Sam and Freddie pick you up….bye…take care…

Gibby

Carly was happier now than before cause she knew that Sam and Freddie would be the one who would pick her up…but it made her smile more when she knew that Freddie would be coming …Its weird but she feels like there were butterflies in her stomach and its been quite a long time since she and Freddie talked and she remembered the necklace Freddie gave her…the two heart pendant that she always wear…but before Carly start to daydream she quickly emailed Gibby her spring break schedule and she clicked send and there was still that smile in her face that made her day a little bit stressful…

Meanwhile Freddie was having the moment of his life…Girls circling him…sitting in the cool kids table and most of all having the hottest girl friend in school...But Carly haven't been out of her mind since they said there good byes in Lewburts lobby…specially when Gibby told him about the Ridgeway junior High recollection party…

"Hey Freddie…wait up men…" Gibby was catching his breath when he caught up with Freddie who looked back and Gibby said "Dude…" and before he could continued he took a deep breath and stands up and fixed himself and said "you walk fast"

"Uhm…thanks…so…what brings you here?"

Gibby was still to tired to talk so he said while catching his breath "Sam was looking for you…she said she have a surprise for you"

Freddie looked up and said "Sam….Surprised?...men I can tell things change since we first step here in college…"

Giby laughed and said "Yep a lot has changed" and he eyed two cheerleaders and went for there table without saying good bye to Freddie…

While Gibby was having his moves on one of the girls Freddie got a view of Sam outside the cafeteria and he quickly went after Sam and said "Sup Sam!"

Sam was startled and looked back and saw Freddie and said "Well…if it isn't the guy whose so hard to find…where have you been?...I've been looking for you all over the campus!"

"Well you know I've been kind of busy lately with football practice and…" but before Freddie could speak Sam interrupted him and said "and busy with your girlfriend?"

"Sam come on…you still don't like her"

"Freddie I tell you that girl is playing you…she's just using you"

"Sam come on…you just don't like her…I means stop throwing flames at her"

Sam looked at Freddie and said "Don't like here?...I hate her to my guts….and plus I'm not just going to throw flames on her I'm going to put some fork and knives in it…"

Freddie looked outrage and said "Sam?"

"Fine…But how about Carly?...what if you saw her…like in Gibby's party?...then what would you do to your girlfriend?"

Freddie have nothing to say about what Sam said for he didn't knew that Carly would be there and said "Well…Let's not talk about things like that"

"Well whatever you say Benson…but you and I will be picking Carly up in the airport for Gibby's Party this coming spring break"

Freddie didn't look at Sam and said "Yeah…of course…I'll be there...I promise"

"Well don't put to much emphasis on that promise…maybe you might not make it" and Sam walked pass by Freddie with a bad look on Freddie who was left alone in the hallways and was very confused of how he was feeling now that Carly would be coming home soon…

* * *

**Well...how was it...I'm sorry if the first part was a little bit shaky...I really don't know how I will start Sam's college life...LOL...**

**R&R**

** PEACE OUT  
**


	5. Chapter Four

**I must be the baddest writer ever, I have never updated this story ever, I'm really sorry, but don't fret I decided to write it again and be back in track, hopefully..**

**Hre is Chapter 4..:D ENJOY!**

* * *

Months had passed since Gibby gave out his invitation for his party and Spring break is just around the corner. He already had everything planned and only one thing is getting to his most successful and a party to remember theme.

Gibby was walking towards the parking lot when he called out "Sam!"

Sam heard Gibby clearly, who was just right behind her and said "No need to Shout Gibby"

"Oh, Sorry" Gibby was scratching his head and continued "Where's Freddie? I thought he was with you"

"Well...Yeah, He'll be here, so-" and before she could continue. She looked around the place and asked curiously " I don't know but, why again are we here standing in an empty parking lot?"

"Well…" he gave Sam a small smile and said "I was hoping to tell both of you about this but since Freddie isn't here yet" but before Gibby could finish what he was saying Freddie approaches them and said "Hey Gib, Sam…I'm sorry I'm pretty late, I gotta take the other exit since Mr. Choplin's been looking for me"

"Hey Freddo, you might want to lower your voice down" Gibby was almost whispering and continued "Your just in time cause I was about to tell Sam…" before Gibby could continue Freddie looked around and asked "Is this some sort of a secret, cause I'm pretty sure no one can hear us here"

Gibby gave him a smile and said "Well, I was planning for a surprise during my party"

Sam looks at Gibby and asked sarcastically "So, where in it right? Since were whispering and huddling in an empty parking lot"

Gibby look at Sam and said "Oh…sorry for whispering but your right Sam, this is a secret, a huge secret for our big surprise"

Freddie looks at Gibby curiously and asked "Our big surprise?"

"Well yeah, I mean you, Sam and Carly…you know reuniting the whole iCarly team…which I remembered, Carly emailed me last night and she said that she'll be here during our spring break and for my party"

Sam had a huge smile drawn to her face and said "Well, I can't wait for her to come home, I will give her the biggest hug ever as soon as her plane lands" and after what Sam said Freddie had a blank expression on his face and Gibby look at Freddie and asked "Well, you don't seem so exited Freddie?"

Freddie snapped back to himself and said "What? Oh…yeah…cool" and after that Gibby's phone buzzed and said "Guys I'll just tell you everything later, I need to talk to my dad" and after that Gibby left the two in the parking lot looking at each other and Sam said "Well, that's quite a reaction Freddie"

Freddie didn't look at Sam and said "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Maybe it's because of that look on your face when Gibby told us Carly will be coming here for spring break"

Freddie looks straight at Sam and said "It's not what you think"

"So what's that blank reaction doing on your face?"

"Sam, I'm just too puzzled right now"

"Puzzled about what? The girl who's going to fit in your heart?" Sam snorted

What? No! I mean…" but before Freddie could say what he is supposed to say Sam interrupted and said "You have to put whatever those things are together, she's arriving in just a few weeks" and after that Sam left Freddie who was still speechless of what Sam said

* * *

Days had passed and everything seems like hell. School work was at its pressure point since spring break would soon come and invade the minds of college students

"Sam!" Gibby was catching his breath and continued "Tomorrow! I want to see you three alright?"

"Sure Gibby, but have you seen-"before she could finish what she has to say Gibby left quickly and she shouted "Seen Freddie? Yeah, nice talking Gibby!" Sam was little bit piss off when someone from behind spoke "You looking for me?"

Sam was startled and said "Don't ever do that again or I'll strangle you with my bare hands"

Freddie was surprised and scared in a way when he said "Alright, Fine, Chill"

"Chill! I've been looking for you all over the place, where have you been? Oh, wait don't tell me your busy with your football friends, I mean come on Freddie, Carly's coming home tomorrow" Sam snapped at him and she continued "At least put a little excitement in you"

"Sam, wait" Freddie was holding Sam's arm and continued "I'm sorry, I was just with the guys, were having pizza down the block and I saw Lindsay and she told me that you were looking for me so I decided to look for you here and peaking of Football and Carly, well about tomorrow"

Freddie was interrupted by Sam and said "You can't come with me tomorrow to pick Carly up at the airport cause you have football practice and coach never accept excuses, but the truth is you are just going with your girlfriend to help her find a dress that she will wear at Gibby's party, Right?"

Freddie look at Sam blankly and she said "I know where your excuse is going to go Freddie, It's alright, you know what, I'll just tell Carly that you can't come cause you are having some sort of cold or something and your probably going to be gone just before Gibby's party start, where you will show yourself up and act as if your cold went away with in just half the day"

Freddie straightened up and said "About the football practice, your right, but about me going for a dressing date with my girlfriend, it's not true"

Sam look at Freddie and said "And? What are you trying to make me understand?"

"I'm saying that, everything you said about me and being the chafferon of my girlfriend is not true, so overall I'm having some run test in the field with the guys since the championship for the football league is coming up"

Sam look at Freddie and said "Whatever you say, as long as I'm seeing Carluy tomorrow, I don't care about your little explanation" and after that Sam left and Freddie who was still trying to figure out how's his going to explain to Sam that he is scared to face the past.

* * *

**Alright! what do you think? I hope you guys enjoyed it..:D**

**Again I'm sorry for not updating for a very long time, school work has been a very busy deal for me..:D**

**R&R**

**PEACE OUT**


End file.
